Holiday Express
Holiday Express is a US/Chinese/Thai DVD/VCD release featuring one restored third season episode narrated by George Carlin and one seventh season episode, two eighth season episodes, one tenth season episode, and one eleventh season episode narrated by Michael Brandon. It was released in the UK under the title Christmas Express containing two eighth and ninth season episodes and one tenth and eleventh season episodes. The Malaysian DVD contains the same episodes. The Chinese edition contains five episodes from the eighth season, three from the ninth season, and one from the eleventh season. The Thai version contains two episodes from the eighth season, two from the ninth season, and two from the tenth season narrated by Michael Angelis. The Brazilian releases contains six episodes from the fourteenth season Description US/Malaysia All aboard for snowmen, Christmas trees and festive train rides! When you ride the rails with your jolly friends, you never know what to expect. Enjoy exciting adventures filled with lucky trucks, Christmas puddings, surprise parties and much, much more. Join Henry, Emily, Percy, and Thomas for trainloads of fun in the Holiday Express! UK All aboard for snowmen, Christmas trees, and festive train rides! When you ride the rails with your jolly friends, you never know what to expect. Enjoy exciting adventures filled with lucky trucks, Christmas puddings, surprise parties and much, much more. Join Henry, Emily, Percy, and Thomas for trainloads of fun in the Christmas Express! Episodes US # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure # Oliver the Snow Engine # Henry's Lucky Day # Don't Tell Thomas # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas' Frosty Friend China # Emily's Adventure # Thomas Saves the Day # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Percy and the Magic Carpet # Don't Tell Thomas # The Magic Lamp # Keeping up with James # Skarloey the Brave # Henry's Lucky Day UK/Malaysia/Indonesia # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Don't Tell Thomas # Keeping Up with James # Skarloey the Brave # Thomas' Frosty Friend # Henry's Lucky Day Brazil * Henry's Magic Box * James is Dark * Diesel's Special Delivery * A Winter Request * The Snowman Party * Happy Misty Island Song # Engine Rollcall US Bonus Features * Game: Sodor Sounds from Steamies vs. Diesels * Game: Cargo Challenge from It's Great to Be an Engine Trivia * The DVD description mentions "Christmas puddings." This may mean that Not So Hasty Puddings was intended to be on the DVD. * The UK title is used for Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure. * Henry's Lucky Day uses the eighth-tenth season intro and end credits in the US DVD. * The music in the New Series ending credits is low pitched just like in Railway Friends in the US. * Oliver's face is edited in the US chapter selection menu. * The USA DVD has two episodes from the Classic Series and four in the New Series, whilst in the United Kingdom, Indonesia, Malaysia,and China, it only has New Series episodes. * The UK DVD was originally scheduled to be released on November 29th, 2010, the DVD's release date was brought forward to November 8th. However, Amazon currently states November 29th as the release date. Goofs * Episodes in the Chinese and Thai DVDs like The Magic Lamp, Percy and the Magic Carpet, Emily's Adventure, and Thomas Saves the Day are not Christmas themed or Winter themed episodes. * In the cover art of the Brazilian version of this DVD, CGI Thomas appears in the cover art. DVD Packs US * Holiday Favorites UK * Ultimate Christmas Gift Set Gallery File:HolidayExpresswithTake-n-PlayThomas.jpg|US DVD with free Take-n-Play Thomas File:HolidayExpressbackcover.jpg|US DVD Back cover File:HolidayExpressNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix cover File:HolidayExpress2014DVD.png|2014 DVD File:HolidayExpress(ChineseDVD).gif|Chinese DVD File:HolidayExpress(TaiwaneseDVD).jpg|Thai DVD File:HolidayExpress(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Thai DVD File:HolidayExpress(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:HolidayExpress(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:HolidayExpress(FrenchDVD).jpg|French DVD File:ChristmasExpressBrazilianDVD.jpeg|Brazilian DVD File:ChristmasExpress.jpg|UK DVD File:ChristmasExpresswithfreetoy.jpg|UK DVD cover with Wooden Railway Thomas File:ChristmasExpressiTunesCover.jpg|UK iTunes Cover File:HolidayExpressDVDmenu.png|Main menu File:HolidayExpressDVDmenu2.png|Episode selection File:HolidayExpressDVDmenu4.png|Language selection File:HolidayExpressDVDmenu3.png|Bonus features File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu7.png|Sodor Sounds File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu30.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu31.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu32.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu33.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu34.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu35.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu36.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu37.png File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomasadventuresmenu38.png File:It'sGreattobeanEngine(US)DVDMenu6.png|Cargo Challenge File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu11.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu12.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu13.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu14.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu15.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu16.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu17.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu18.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu19.PNG File:It'sGreattoBeanEngineDVDMenu20.PNG File:ChristmasExpresstitlecard.png|UK Title card File:ChristmasExpressmainmenu.png|UK Main menu File:ChristmasExpressepisodeselectionmenu.png|UK Episode selection menu File:ChristmasExpressBrazilianDVDmenu.png|Brazilian DVD Menu File:ChristmasExpressBrazilianDVDmenu2.png|Brazilian episode selection Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:French DVD releases Category:VCDs Category:Digital Video Category:Brazilian DVD releases